A Care Bear Trojan Horse
by TaggertShare
Summary: This is a bit of a Cross Over, but is mainly a Care Bears tale. The Decepticons, a fierce Robot Race, seek out a new Energon source. Their mightiest warship finds Carealot and it's legendary Rainbow Butts Cave. The Decepticons plan to plunder this vital energy source which is important to Care Bear society. It looks like doomsday for Carealot. Can a runt Bear and Grumpy stop them?


Grizzle slowly and painfully got out of bed. His once broken bones and twisted joints were now a source of arthritis. Such aches and pains were the price he had paid for staying at the controls the day his floating castle crashed. His sacrifice in executing a controlled crash landing had led to a new life. His Mate and his Cub were worth all the pain he had suffered. Grizzle smiled as Lovalot reached out a paw and helped him to his feet. As they embraced and rubbed noses Miracle Joy giggled. Her Mommy and Daddy looked so silly.

In another dimension the once decrepit Decepticon Warship Nemesis stirred to life. The rebuilt and re-commissioned space ship seemed to hum as her robot crew set out on a special mission. An Iacon Relic was embedded in her engine bay. It was one of a kind. With it the ship would be able to reach a once unreachable "universe" for the Decepticons. They were on their way into the Fifth Dimension as Humans and Care Bears called it. Legend had it that Energon was plentiful in The Fifth Dimension. The Decepticons desperately needed a new source of this energy bearing crystal. No creature or robot had better get in the way of their search. Legend also had it that a point in space near Planet Earth was a gateway to the Fifth Dimension. With the Iacon Relic The Decepticons should be able to enter the gateway.

As Nemesis neared the Planet Earth the Relic was energized. Ship and crew seemed to vanish as a successful jump into The Fifth Dimension was achieved. Suddenly the ship's sensors detected what had been invisible in The Fourth Dimension. Floating in space not far from Earth was a huge cloud like object. The ship's energon sensors detected a huge source of energon within the floating object. Carealot and it's Rainbow Butts Crystal Cave had been discovered. Ominously the huge warship closed in.

True Heart was on her way to work at the internet Kiosk in the Library. Computers were still quite primitive in Carealot. The Care Bears were not known for being high tech. Most Bears preferred living a simple life. Home computers were very basic. Just as she was about to enter the library True Heart heard a blood curdling scream. Some Bear suddenly shouted "it's the end of Carealot as we know it!" True Heart looked up as a dark shadow enveloped her. Over head The Nemesis slowly moved across the sky.

True Heart knew from her studies what huge the ship was. She ran for The Hall of Hearts. The siren on the Hall began to wail. As The Care Power Team assembled a look of dread was on their faces. From their Human friends they had heard stories about the fierce Race of Robots called Decepticons. How could they or any Care Bear defeat a Decepticon warship? It seemed to all that Doomsday had arrived in Carealot.

Lovalot sighed deeply as Miracle Joy pointed to a robot forcing it's way into Rainbow Butts Cave. Grizzle shook as he watched. Miracle Joy was still pointing. "Daddy, you used to make robots, right? Is that one of yours?" "No sweetheart" he said in a hoarse voice. "That bad robot is not one of mine. Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy will protect you. Come on, let's get to The Hall of Hearts."

As Lovalot carried Miracle Joy the cub clutched tightly to a book. It was titled The Trojan Horse and Other Tales From The Fourth Dimension. Although she could barely read the cub was fascinated by the pictures. Little could she know how important the book would be to her family and many others.

In The Hall all present listened glumly to Tender Heart. The Decepticons had delivered an ultimatum. What The Care Bears called Rainbow Butts were a form of Energon Crystals. All Rainbow Butt Crystals were to be turned over to The Decepticons within five weeks. "Without those butts for power it will be back to candles and lanterns for all of us" said Obsessive Bear. "Life is going to be tough with little power supplies. But there is not much we can do to stop these robots. After all we know little about robots."

Tender Heart cringed. He and The Council Members were keeping a secret. The boastful Decepticons bragged of finding an Iacon Relic which they had used to breech The Fifth Dimension. A robot named Starscream had informed them "Care Bears live extremely long lives. The death of one is rare. If we catch you trying to interfere death for you will no longer be a rarity."

A terrible silence fell over the Hall. Suddenly Miracle Joy blurted out loud "my Daddy knows all about robots! He used to make them before I was born. I heard he made the best bad robots there ever was!" Grizzle's and Lovalot's noses paled as they blushed. "Hey, she is right" said Grumpy. "Even the Robot Suit you wore was awesome. It is still on display in the Bad Guys section of The Museum of Caring. What do you know about robots that may help us now?"

Grizzle stood up shakily. The runt bear made his way up front and stood before The Council. At one time he had dreamed of ruling over Carealot. He had once done many mischievous things. Now he only wanted to live a quiet life with his little family. As Cheer looked at him she thought to herself "it's hard to believe such a little Bear was once such a big pain in the butt. He sure has changed." Cheer looked anything but cheerful as she said out loud "Care Bears should not destroy other beings, even robots. Is there any way to turn them off?"

Grizzle thought for a minute. "Yes, through an EMP. That is short for electromagnetic pulse. If we had such a device we could disable their ship. They would not be killed. They would go into what they call Stasis, sort of a robot form of hibernation. In theory the EMP Pulse should also destroy the machine they used to get to this Dimension. The ship and it's cargo would simply disappear from this dimension and re-appear in their own dimension."

"Do you know where such a device to form an EMP would be?" The gavel Cheer held in her right paw was shaking. The runt standing before the assembled Bears suddenly seemed taller. He was now able to show he was not insane as some Bears had once believed. "On Earth one such device is a Neutron Bomb. If we could get one from The Humans we could set it off near the ship. In theory it should deliver just the punch we need to turn them off. Our biggest problem will be how to get it close enough to detonate by their ship without damaging most of Carealot."

"I will work on secretly getting a Neutron bomb from our human contact in The United States. Agent Fowler and the organization he works for hates Decepticons. I know that for a fact!" Cheer then turned her gaze to the captive audience. "Any suggestions on how we can get close enough to deliver a Neutron bomb?" Just as she spoke Miracle Joy dropped her book.

Grizzle turned and looked at his daughter. "Sorry Daddy, I dropped The Trojan Horse." Suddenly Grumpy shouted out "that's it. We need a Trojan Horse! Grizzle, do you think you and I could resurrect your old robot suit? We could make it resemble one of the Drone Worker robots which deliver the Crystals to their ship."

Grizzle looked like the Grizzle of old as he smiled evilly. "You're on to something, Grumpy old boy. Let's get to work on it immediately!" Tender Heart now spoke out. "Alright, now we re talking. Any helpful suggestion any Bear may have just let us know. Grumpy, Grizzle, the Care Power Team is at your disposal. Let them know what you need. Together we just may avoid Doomsday." Cheer slammed the gavel down. "Go Bears go! Let's beat those robots!"

The Decepticons were getting impatient. For ten days they had tried to plunder the cave. Small mishaps kept delaying them. Little could they know that Bears were using their Tummy Tags to create havoc. The robots could not fathom that such harmless looking creatures had such powers. Fights broke out among the robots. Starscream threatened his Officers. It only led to more discontent and delays. Meanwhile The Care Bears had put those ten precious days to good use.

Not far from Grumpy's Garage camouflage netting hid Grizzle's resurrected Robot Suit. It was now modified to resemble a robot worker drone. It had small rocket boosters to allow heavy weights to be carried. It also had a several parachutes. Two were drogues to slow the rapid descent from high altitude. The third was a large chute colored for high visibility. If Grizzle were injured it would be imperative they find his landing spot as soon as possible.

A small group of Bears admired their work. The time had come to put their creation to use. They then headed to a meeting where the plans for Liberation Day were passed out to Bears to read. After being read all plans were destroyed. After reading the plans Grizzle looked calm, Lovalot broke out in tears.

"Don't worry honey" Grizzle said. He put his arms around her waist. "I may be a little runt, but I am a tough little runt! I used to be bad, now I am good. I am sure Mother Star will guide and protect me. If anything happens to me at least I leave behind the best Mate and Daughter ever." The other Bears present got teary eyed. They were witness to a Care Bear Family willing to face the ultimate sacrifice to save others. Grumpy turned to Share. "He may be small and short, but after tomorrow he will be the biggest Bear in Carealot."

The next morning all seemed like the day before in Carealot. The ever suspicious Decepticons detected no threats. "Okay you two," Tender Heart said to Grumpy and Grizzle. "The Bears are ready for the secret code we will pass by ringing the Hall of Heart's Bell. When the bell rings thirteen times all Bears will turn off anything electrical and get under cover. Shielded suits have been passed out to those who don't have a basement or storm shelter. Godspeed Grizzle. Your Mate and Cub are safely hidden in my storm shelter."

As Tender Heart hurried away Grumpy did something totally out of character. He gave a surprised Grizzle a hug and then rubbed noses with him. "You kissed me!" Said a startled Grizzle. "Oh what the heck, so what if we're both boys!" He rubbed noses again with Grumpy. Grumpy then helped him into his modified Robot Suit. Grumpy's eyes grew teary as Grizzle activated the suit. He then lit a flare. The bell on The Hall of Hearts began to toll thirteen times.

While Lovalot held her daughter close in the shelter her Mate made his fateful climb. He knew he had to get close to an open cargo hatch. Then he would have to activate the small rocket which propelled the Neutron Warhead. In theory the thrust of that rocket should propel him away from The Nemesis. Small altitude air pressure sensors in his suit's parachute pack should then deploy the parachutes as he fell back to Carealot. His robot suit's circuits would probably get fried by the Neutron Bomb's effects. Grizzle's life depended on the parachutes working properly.

As Grizzle neared the immense ship he ran his plan over again in his head. He wanted to fire the Neutron Warhead as deeply into the ship as possible. Thus the importance of finding an open hatch. He knew the ship's immense metal armor should retain most of the Neutrons. It would also absorb most of the blast. He hoped this would minimize collateral damage to Carealot. He also hoped his suit's flexible armor would deflect or absorb any Neutrons before they inflicted harm on his body. His heart skipped a beat as he spotted an open hatch.

As Grizzle neared the open hatch he could see two robots working just inside the hatchway. "I hope my disguise fools them" he thought. Inside Misfire and Gunslinger were tallying the day's cargo haul. "Here comes Drone Six" said Misfire. Gunslinger looked up from the cargo manifest he was holding. "You rust bucket, we only sent five Drones down." He glanced toward the hatch opening. "What the..." He never got to finish. He was struck by an incoming object. Misfire reached for an alarm button. There was a sudden bright flash, and it was lights out for Misfire. Within seconds it was the same for the rest of the Decepticons. A rumbling sound was heard as Nemesis suddenly disappeared from Carealot's sky.

In another dimension The Nemesis appeared as if out of nowhere. The battered ship was soon joined by a Decepticon Recovery Ship and a Resurrection Ship. Some of her crew would be resurrected from stasis, but not all. The Nemesis was severely damaged, and would take years to re-furbish. What had happened to the ship and it's crew was a mystery the Decepticons would never solve. Never again would they attempt to enter the dimension where the ship had ventured. They presumed that dimension was somehow detrimental to mechanical forms of life.

As soon as Grizzle had activated the Neutron bomb's delivery rocket he was violently propelled backward as predicted. The G Forces involved caused him to black out momentarily. He regained conciousness just in time to see the first drogue chute detach from his suit. As the second chute blossomed overhead Grizzle thought "this is kind of peaceful. If I should get killed on impact and least I will die quietly". After the second drogue released a large orange parachute blossomed over head. Grizzle was admiring it when he landed with a resounding thump.

Four minutes into Grizzle's jump the all clear siren had sounded. Bears crawled out of hiding and looked up in wonder. They had expected a huge explosion. Under cover they had barely heard the sound of the bomb's detonation. There was no sign of the warship. A radiation monitor hanging on the Caring Tree showed a higher than normal radiation level. However the level was within safe limits for a Care Bear. Soon paws were pointing toward a small shape descending from the sky. Soon all could plainly see the orange parachute with the robot like figure dangling from it. It landed with a thump.

The Care Power Team carefully extracted a stunned Grizzle from the Robot suit. He was alive. They would soon discover he had a severely sprained ankle. He had also broken his tail bone. As he was loaded into The Care Power Team Caring Car he got a kiss from Lovalot. Other Bears were trying to shake his paw as he lay belly down and backside up on a stretcher. Miracle Joy was ecstatic. She shouted out loud "my Daddy broke his butt while beating robots. My Daddy is cool!" Bedtime Bear couldn't help but laugh as he closed the Caring Car's door.

Three days later Grumpy and Grizzle stood before a full assembly in The Hall of Hearts. Grizzle was on crutches. He had a pair of thick padded diaper like shorts on to protect his broken tail bone. Grumpy whispered to Grizzle "you look like a cute Cub dressed like that." Grizzle smiled good naturedly. He would have to think of a joke to play on Grumpy later for revenge. Grumpy and Grizzle were now destined to be lifelong pals.

Both Bears were given a Medal of Caring and a pile of Golden Credits. Both looked a bit embarrassed by the attention. As soon as Grumpy got home Share was counting the Golden Credits he had received. "I think there is going to be a big shopping spree in Carealot tomorrow" Grumpy said. Share giggled and rubbed noses with him. "Don't worry. I'll buy something for you. Remember, you may be a hero, but I still have to put up with living with you!" Both were laughing as they hugged.

Before going home Grizzle and his family stopped by the hill that had been formed the day his floating Castle had crashed. That day had led to redemption for a Bear many had considered an outcast. Instead of bailing out Grizzle and his robot servant had stayed at the controls to ensure the Castle crash landed away from populated areas. Grizzle tried to steady himself after laying down his crutches. He saluted the inert figure that had once been his faithful robot servant. "You were a good robot, what I learned from you I put to good use in defeating bad robots. There will never be another robot like you, Sgt. Rocket Bottom!"

"There will never be another Daddy like you" said his daughter. "Daddy, you must have nine lives." Lovalot giggled, "oh dear, that means I will have to put up with him for seven more lives!" The happy family laughed their way home.

Lovalot was all smiles as she put Grizzle's reward into their safe. She was usually the main Credit earner of the family. Now she could enjoy life more and work a little less. Many Bears had thought she was nuts when she had taken in the homeless misfit after his castle crashed. Much to their chagrin Lovalot's decision had led to a wonderful life for her. She would not have changed anything if she had the proverbial three wishes.

Grizzle and Lovalot had a hard time getting Miracle Joy to go to sleep. The Cub had never stopped chattering about what her Daddy had done. She loved the way his "diaper" looked. "Now I can play a game where I am the Mommy Bear and you are the Cub" she had said delightedly. Grizzle could only laugh good naturedly along with her.

As Lovalot helped Grizzle get ready for bedtime she tenderly ran her paws over his padded backside. "You do look like a cute cub" she giggled. "You have always acted like a little boy Bear, now you look the part. Come to bed and cuddle up with Mommy." Both Bears laughed as they lay side by side and rubbed noses. Soon the exhausted Grizzle was fast asleep. His head was by Lovalot's chest. She tenderly rubbed the fur on top of his head. She sighed contently.

Her Mate may once have been a bad guy. Now he was a good guy and twice a hero. He may be a runt, but many considered him the biggest Bear in Carealot. He was a great Father. As a Mate he was fun and adventurous. He was "her perpetual little boy Bear". What more could a girl Bear ask for? Lovalot fell asleep with a smile on her face. Her arms were wrapped around her "little boy Bear", the biggest Bear in Carealot.


End file.
